dva_revivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Nihil
Lore Summary Nihil is a country in the frozen north, and has traditionally always been a home to hardy earthlings and angels more so than any other race. It's geographical location and climate makes it unattractive as a target of conquest, however a few times in history the foothold of Cassiel's faction has waned enough that their enemy has attempted to seize it. The most memorable of these occurences in recent history happened right after the loss of Dya, and Nihil became known as the 'Last angelic bastion' and a final hope. As the angel army was forced to retreat into the north and take advantage of the fortifications present there. Culture For the most part, the land is populated by small communities and a few nomadic tribes. Nihil has a culture that values strength and hardiness above all, and everyone is expected to pull their weight due to the harsh challenges that it's inhabitants faces. Women and children both must learn to work in order to support their families and local communities, and those that choose not to partake are met with scorn. Hunting is a common profession, while soldiering is almost unheard of amongst earthlings, and only a handful of capable angelic soldiers are usually kept at each outpost. On the server The Nihil chapter of Demons vs Angels took place roughly 15 years after the events of the war in Dya, and before the war moved on to Qiyamah. As the bombs dropped onto the war-ravaged country that had previously been covered in deadly ash storms, the peoples of Dya were forced to either recognize the new demon sovereignty or flee away. Many chose to move with the war, as it went on to Nihil were both angelic and demon forces had already been gearing up and arming themselves for years already. The miscellaneous routed forces and earthlings that wished refuged were taken in by archangel Eldrun and his band of troops, while Demonlord Neira Thorne sent her vassal and friend Arkaidus Oragen IV to secure a foothold for the demons. Arkaidus would later betray his allegiance and become the new demonlord of Nihil. As the war started in earnest, the two sides agreed to a pact of honour, so that the war should be fought with reasonable terms and treatment of enemy soldiers. This treaty was controversial as it seemed to stagnate the fighting entirely, rather than aid either side. This era of fleeting peace would predictably end, and did so promptly after two new leaders were elected; Archangel Xaphan, and Demonlord Talz Kalin. These two chosen champions would combat with steel and fury until their conflict finally ended in a duel that ultimately took both their lives, but under their rule another sort of evil entirely had been discovered.. In the hidden archives deep in the demonic fortress, Demonlord Talz discovered whisperings of an alleged destroyer god. Records stated the frozen land had once been an arena for an unspeakable evil creature, who desired above all ultimate destruction and to revel in it's absolute rage. In secret, Talz appointed his most trusted subject Damon Thorne, who was at the time the alpha wolf, to discover the truth behind these rumors, and to deal with that truth. Dana Cardinal's magical institution in the area became a shelter for these whispered secrets, and a deeper conspiracy was unraveled. After years of research the pieces of the puzzle finally came together and it became clear that Haervark the destroyer god indeed existed, and that he had been sealed away in an underground tomb. The tomb was reopened and the demon army of Nihil tested itself against the might of Haervark, eventually proving able to subdue him once more. All though they had been promised the complete demise of this evil, Damon Thorne instead initiated a ritual which aimed to fuse himself with the god to seize its power. The ritual succeeded, and but a while later the villainous Alpha wolf managed to escape captivity with the help of a few loyal packmembers. Waging war agianst the awakened destroyer god, and losing their Demonlord eventually proved to drain the strength of the demons entirely. The fighting continued, but under the new leadership of Archangel Lucas the demons were eventually pushed back and out of Nihil. Notable Characters *Arkaidus Oragen VI *Damon Thorne *Strider *Dana Cardinal Category:Countries